


(Not) Giving Up

by hugs_and_angst



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, Trauma, Wordcount: 100-500, set any time between ep.5 - ep.7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugs_and_angst/pseuds/hugs_and_angst
Summary: Skating was the only thing he was good at. It wasn't his place to give up on it just yet, was it?
Kudos: 14





	(Not) Giving Up

Two weeks.

Two weeks, fourteen days, 336 hours.

It was the longest time Reki had ever gone without practicing tricks or… doing much skateboarding at all, really, safe for driving straight ahead. Sure, he didn’t take time off skating entirely, and it wasn’t like it was a particularly long timeframe either, but with how much time he spent on the board normally, it felt like an eternity.

Seeing Langa and the others skate like normal while he couldn’t was frustrating ( _he couldn’t fall behind, he had to practice more if he wanted to keep up_ ) -- but now that his arm had healed up, Reki could finally join in again, finally get back to the skatepark and to S, and practice new tricks…!

Even with all that had happened during his last beef, skating was still Reki’s no,1 hobby. He really was looking forward to getting back to it.

He was looking forward to it, right?

So why…?

Why did he suddenly feel ~~so scared-~~ so uneasy when looking down at his board…?

He _did_ have nightmares every single night since then, always saw that smirk and that telltale blue hair and that _godforsaken_ mask in front of him like they were just waiting to haunt him every waking moment and eat away at his sanity. He _did_ find himself getting goosebumps whenever Adam happened to come up in a conversation. But that was no reason to…

to…

 _...stand in front of your board like a total rookie and wait for it to move on its own?_ , his mind unhelpfully supplied, and Reki clenched his fists.

Maybe he _was_ scared, yes. But if he had any inclination to improve, he had to get back on the board, for better or for worse. (It was his only outstanding skill anyway, so he should’ve had something to show for it, right?)

The first few practice rounds were a bit wobbly, insecure and… somehow not as comfortable as he remembered skating to be. But he wasn’t gonna give up, not like this.

After all, skating was his only place to belong. Skating was his freedom, his greatest passion - his everything.

But really - it didn’t feel like it was.

**Author's Note:**

> some day, when I'm not rushing to get a fic out before the next episode, I'll hopefully write something longer with... at least a sliver of plot orz
> 
> ( [tumblr](https://onigiriico.tumblr.com) | [twitter](twitter.com/onigiriico) )


End file.
